Rise of the Three
by Assyna Hunter of Artemis
Summary: When Percy, April and Azalea Jackson were born no one new that they were triplets but Sally and the doctors.Seperated from birth they will slowly relalize that they are triplets and have to save the world from Evil Disney Characters with the help of the Kingdom Keepers. Can they do it or will the fall...literaly. USED TO BE CALLED RISE OF APRIL
1. Random Phone Call

Thank you for reviewing my story. On with it…

April's POV

I'm on a beach in the middle of the night staring at the moon. I enjoy the last few minutes I have enjoying the salt air. I've lived all over the world and now it's time to move again. Unfortunately I have no clue where my next life is going to start, so I spend the rest of my time enjoying the rest of my time here in San Francisco.

I start to think about my life before I stopped singing on YouTube. (A/N: those videos are not there I just made it up) How I could have been famous when I only did it for fun, and because I made videos of me singing… well more like music videos, I have to change my identity. Covering my dark red hair with dark brown shoulder length hair sometimes brown contacts but I usually don't cover my green eyes. As I start to get up, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say in a British accent. I never talk in American accent in public.

"Yes, is this April Brooks?"

"Um-

"Don't worry your identity is safe with us, of course if you're her."

"Um, sorry this April's friend Kassandra Harris, can I take a message?"

"This needs to be private discussion miss Harris; can you keep it a secret?"

"Of course I can me and April are like sisters but can I know who is calling?"

"Oh um this is Rick, from the airport that is taking her to Mississippi has changed flight plans.

I managed to swallow a gasp. "No one has ever changed my flight plans. Can you tell who changed the flight plans and to where?"

"No sorry, they asked to not say, and you do know that no one tells Miss Brooks where she is going?"

"Of course, well thank you good bye."

I hang up. Why would someone change my flight? It better not be my friend Cassie. She knows I have always wanted to go to Mississippi for their water parks. Guess it's time to give my good friend a call

Ok first I know it's boring and short but its what I got and anyone who would like to give me advise to make it better please do so if you want and thank you for reading this I appreciate it.


	2. Annabeth Chase

**OH MY WORD! I haven't updated in forever and I have an excuses. Well I was going to update yesterday but I had to get dressed to go to the mall all day and register for school on Tuesday and then I had go and get some new glasses on Wednesday that I think look totally awesome on me. And I was meaning to update on Saturday but went shopping and had to go to a party and it didn't end until twelve. But enough it is time for a story. CHAPTER 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Kingdom Keepers, Kupkake Factory, a Privet Jet or anything else here.**

**Last Time on Rise of April…**

**I hang up. Why would someone change my flight? It better not be my friend Kassie. She knows I have always wanted to go to Mississippi for their water parks. Guess it's time to give my good friend a call**

Heloo, who is this? Is this the Kupkake Factory? You kno-

Kassie

-w that just bec-

Kassie

-Ause I bought cupcakes do-

KASSIE SHUT UP!

April? Why are you calling?

Did you change my flight?

Uh no. Why would I do that?

Well someone changed my flight can you believe that?

No I can- OMG!

WHAT? WHAT IS IT?

What if the person that changed your flight wanted to kill you?

What really? Uh you are personally scaring me so you are my bodyguard for the rest of my life.

What why? I'm not even close to you! I'm in California.

Well so is I. so get to San Fransisco and be here. Please?

April. You do know that it is ten' a clock at night?

I know. My flight leaves at twelve so be here.

April you are ruining my life.

I know bye.

Bye.

I hang up. I have this feeling I am being watched though when I look around no one is here. Kassie has freaked me out.

Annabeth's POV

This is confusing.

I hate being confused.

Why am I confused?

Because I am searching for a female celebrity.

Now, I know what you are thinking Annabeth. You silly girl this is a **Celebrity.** You can find her in California, New York or anywhere in the world. Well, no you cannot just find her. She is a celebrity in secrecy so no internet updates on her beside her YouTube videos and yes she made videos on YouTube. You must be wondering who she is so I will tell you her name is April Brooks. I guess you can say she is a retired singer. Anyways I am in San Francisco because apparently there are rumors she is here so I am staying at my dad's house for now until I find her or rumors that she left. Right now I am walking on the beach I know daughter of then walking on the beach but hey it reminds me of Percy do yeah. Unfortunately I had to come alone for some reasons chirons orders maybe. It's because this place is known for monsters yeah I think that is it. Anyways it seems like feel another presence here I don't know like I am not the only one here seems weird. As I am walking I look down but then I hear a slithering sound. I look up and see a gorgon. Wow first monster I see in a day.

April's POV

Holy crap it's already eleven! At this rate I am going to need to run. It is good thing I rented a house by the beach. But something goes wrong it always has to go wrong. I get up to see something that astonished me a blonde girl fighting this thing that has snakes on her head… What? Ok I must be imagining things… just walk away and pretend you saw nothing but as I look again the thing saw me. Holy fudge its coming right at me what do I do?! As I am about to run the blonde noticing me tackles the thing and cuts of her head before it laid a finger on me.

"Hi are you okay I am Annabeth Chase. Quick question are you April Brooks you look sort like her"? The blonde sorry Annabeth said.

Great, she asked if I am myself. I hate talking to my fans I know a bit harsh, but they are just so annoying. One actually said this to me. "OMG are you April Brooks I like so love your like hair I like wish I like had your red hair". And I am like what with all the likes. Anyways this girl very pretty girl by the way does not seem excited like most fans. And I just realized I am staring at her.

"Uh yeah i am fine and um yes I am April brooks".

"Yes I finally found you"! "I have been looking for you everywhere".

Whoa stalker much. "Um yeah ok if you can excuse me I need to get going so I can pack my bags and leave to somewhere else in the states".

"Oh no, you can't leave. Um can I come with you and explain".

"Hmm sure I guess you can company me in the plane".

And that's what she did. She told me about the Greek gods and how I am one of the "demigods". I told her about what is happening in my life so far and now we are on a plane with my British little friend Kassie(can't forget her) and on our way to an unknown place.

**Whoa, that is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life so far. I really hope you guys liked this chapter but the computer is going dead and I really wanted to post this today so favorite review and follow. Oh and school starts on next Monday? Uh yeah next Monday but I'll try ok so…Till we meet again.**

**-Assyna Hunter of Artemis (1000 Words)**


	3. For now

**First thing I would like to say is I AM SO FREAKING PISSED OFF! My mother erased all of my documents, all of my photos! Like are you serious!?I was ok with my pictures, but documents REALLY? DOES SHE NOT CHECK WHAT SHE IS DELETING!? Right now I hope she is happy and I will not forgive her for this! Anyways on to the story this laptop is freaking crappy.**

**Annabeth's POV**

We slowly get down the plane stairs as the sun slowly starts to go down. We (more like I) gasped as we entered April's house in New York. I (unfortunately) don't have any clothes to stay here so it looks like I'll have to go to camp Half-Blood alone or with company, if you know what I mean.

April, Kassie and I started to get close during the plane ride. I found out that April used to be a singer, but stopped before the fame got to her. I guess it be the sensible thing to do before being famous got to her head. She didn't want to me to tell anyone for the fear of being ambushed by someone. I also learned that Kassie and April is ADHD and is half dyslexic.

For now I'll enter my temporary phone and wait for the right moment to come along.

**OKAY… so I thought hmm should I update? OF COURSE I SHOULD! So I did. I really wanted to include Finn in this chapter, but I got some writers block and decided to do it the next chapter, maybe? Well I'm thinking of doing another story so just in case look out for it.**

**We'll meet in the next 400 years :P,**

**Assyna**


	4. Meeting Azalea

OH MY GOD GUYS! :( When I said I'd be back in a thousand years I didn't really mean it, but it felt like it, huh. I was being such a (word of choice), so I am very sorry. On the bright side, I got a new laptop, so yayJ. On the dark side, I probably won't update till next, next week. :( School has just been a drag since March, I've just wanting to die. I'm still here though, so this story must continue. I would tell you more but it would get you even madder, I'm so sorry.

3rd person

It was July 1st. A summer breeze blowing, a sunrise vibrant with colors, the birds chirping. Though, not everything was cheery on Dead End street. At the end of the street was a little white house with a dead yard.

Though, if you look through the window you could see girl, about 16, franticly looking around, frightened. Then a man appears, raising his hand to make contact with the girl's face. As he swung his arm, the girl blurred and disappeared. A blue smoke slowly started to rise and cover the girl's place, leaving the man confused.

Azalea Blue's POV

I awake with gasp. The bright sunshine floods in through the window blinding my eyes. I look around to see the walls that were once white were a brownish color. I sit up and my feet touch the dirt floor. I get up and take a step, testing my balance. A sudden pounding hits my head like a ton of bricks. Images come flooding into my head of last night. I was walking in the park when a dark shadow comes across me. As it passes by I see a boy with dark hair and eyes. Then he disappears. I take a step back and turn around deciding to go home, but before I took a step I was muffled by a hand.

I struggled for a bit and then I'm punched. My face goes slack and my head falls to my shoulders. Before I go unconscious I see the boy again in the shadows. His eyes full of concern and eyes droop and he realizes what has happened. Before my eyes close I see him run.

_-_-_Money_-_-

I come back to reality and look up. A door slams and the sounds of footsteps appear. I see a shadow appear and I run. I turn into the nearest hallway and open he closest door to me. I turn back and hear footsteps on the stairs. I turn back around and try to open the window. The steps get louder and I try harder to open the window till I realize it's locked. The footsteps seemed right around the corner. I desperately unlocked the window ad tried pull it up. In my third try the window only opened just a bit until my attacker turned me around to face him. My eyes lay on a man's face no older than 50. He raised his hand to slap me. I closed my eyes waiting for an impact, getting ready for what was coming in the future. Yet I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and see nothing but blue smoke and my favorite scent. The Sea.

Annabeth's POV

April lead me into a hallway and opened the first door.

"Here's your bedroom. Enjoy your stay", April said.

"Do I get a free phone call?" I joked.

"No" she said giving me the best poker face I have ever seen.

"Goodnight" she called out.

I went inside the room and prepared myself to go to bed.

Azalea POV

I start walking to my room and I see a flash of blue. I turn around and see nothing. I turn back around, heading to my room once again

3rd person

A flash of blue appeared in the guest bedroom and Azalea appeared sleeping on the bed.

-Assyna


End file.
